Amor amor Vampire vel humana
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Alfred Jones is a normal teenage boy well until he meets Arthur a Vampirewho assisted him now Alfred is living with Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, andhis twin brother and sister Amelia and Matthew can he keep Arthurs secret or come crashing down
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deer in Headlights

" ALLI~E". A male yelled with a voice with a French accent yelled through a house.

" W~hat Francis and it's Alfred".

" Allie don't be like zat".

" ugh what do you want".

" go pick up ze dinner while we get drunk no". The Frenchman Francis said with a wink pointing at Gilbert.

" no way you sluts get it yourself".

" your the youngest here".

" what about Amelia".

" I'm going out to hang with Feliciano and Ludwig Lovino's with Antonio so it's a rare chance". A girl that looked like Alfred said walking out in a short shirt, a tan Jean jacket the same length tied at her chest, short tan shorts matching the jean jacket, and lastly a jacket similar to Alfred's except with a number one on hers where he had 50.

" I don't trust you with them".

" oh please they're gay big brother it's not like they'll try anything".

" That's right my little Bruder will keep you safe he's almost as awesome as me",

" trust me Al it's safer there then with Francis here".

" alright have fun and don't hurt anyone".

" I won't but…I'm taking the car". Amelia said taking the keys from Alfred and kissed his cheek before taking off.

" god I'll go I guess". Alfred said eating up from the couch he was stationed on and before his roommates could do anything or say anything he was down the hall.

" hm…GET ZE DRINKS GILBERT". Francis yelled as loud as he could.

" AH YAH BEER".

" DON'T FORGET ZE WINE MERCI GILBERT".

" YAH YAH ALSO CALL AL TO GRAB SOME MORE DRINKS".

" oh noes what would vu like Antonio must 'ad drink ze rest no".

" Beer, Wine, Marguerite things for Antonio".

" 'idn't we use ze rest of 'is tomato's oui".

" yah get those or he'll start swinging".

" alright and alcohol for Amelia zen virgin drinks for Allie…pfft".

" HA HA HA". Gilbert and Francis laughed loudly as Francis made a go at his phone hitting speed dial.

" Hello".

" ALLIE WE NEED MORE DRINKS NO SO ZU GO PICK UP BEER, WINE, TONI'S DRINKS NO ALSO SOME FRESH TOMATO'S 'ND SOME ALCOHOL FOR AMELIA 'ND SOME VIRGIN DRINK FOR VOU".

" KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Gilbert laughed in the background while Alfred blushed.

" G-GO TO HELL GUYS". Alfred yelled hanging up and continued walking down the abandoned streets a little down.

" damn those guys I should have never told them but it's unfair Mattie and Amelia are virgins too". Alfred mumbled walking down the street winter had just started no snow but pretty close. Alfred hadn't thought about the coldness and only grabbed his jacket Amelia had copied and money.

Alfred hadn't been paying attention and kind of missed the bus and now he will have to carry home his groceries.

" damn it". Alfred said crossing a street after looking both ways. " then I have a paper to do stupid bitch I hate her I hope she dies". Alfred murmured as he tried to wrap his jacket around him more.

" geez it freezing cold". Alfred said shaking as snow actually started falling. " great you screwed me over Amelia". Alfred said not paying attention to where he was anymore well until he heard a horn.

" oh". Alfred looked up and over noticing headlights and jump out of the way just in time. " WOAH THAT WAS CLOSE". Alfred said falling back into the snow.

" WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING JACK ASS". The driver yelled passing Alfred who had a cut on his arm for cutting it on a broken pole.

" damn it". Alfred said through gritted teeth holding the his arm.

" HEY ARE YOU OK". A guy yelled running over to Alfred. He had from what Alfred could make out blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and big bushy eyebrows.

Soon the guys was next to Alfred out of breath and stared at each other.

" oh who are you". Alfred asked looking at the man closely he was well dressed but also dressed lightly.

" oh forgive me where's my manners I'm Arthur Kirkland I saw what happened and the man did not stop to see if you were ok".

" oh thanks nice to meet you I'm Alfred Foster Jones". Alfred held up his injured arm to shake Arthur's hand. Arthur shook his hand and helped him up.

" your arm is hurt my house is down the road I can wrap it for you that bloody git". Arthur said he had a accent clearly heard by Alfred.

" oh thanks Mr. Kirkland". Arthur said even though Arthur didn't look any older than him.

" it's Arthur please".

" hey Arthur is that an accent".

" why yes I'm from Britain come on my cars over here". Arthur said and pulled Alfred over to his car.

" dude I don't know how to thank you". Alfred said buckling the seat belt after getting in the car.

" I'm positive you will find a way in due time I mean I'm not going anywhere even with the jackasses and food I like America".

" I see maybe one day I mean one day I want to travel I have a lot of foreign students in my school and we're all friends". Alfred said gripping his arm tighter.

" we're here how bad does it hurt".

" actually pretty bad".

" hm let's head inside Alfred was it".

" yes and ok…man I have a game tomorrow this'll be a killer". Alfred said following Arthur inside.

" so what game".

" basketball I'm the captain I can't play when it hurts do you know a good doctor".

" no I am never in need of one".

" hm if you say so". Arthur's house was a mansion literally it was old fashion modeled after the 18th century possibly.

" so how old are you Alfred".

" 18 you".

" 21".

" sweet I knew you weren't that old".

" EH what do you mean I don't look old". Arthur said his eyebrow arched.

" I-I mean I thought you looked around my age or 20-30's".

" well thank you come on I have a first aid kit in my study". Arthur said leading the way while Alfred studied the mansion.

" your family must be loaded".

" well I am the fourth son of a national company owner with millions of companies everywhere around the world".

" oh". Alfred looked at Arthur with envy as he opened a door to a huge room with a desk papers everywhere from the desk, to the floor, to the large book shelves.

" sorry it's a bit untidy".

" Dude look at my room it's worse". Alfred said getting a chuckle from Arthur as he reached for something on the shelf.

" alright here's the kit take off your jacket and let me see your arm Alfred". Arthur said and Alfred did as told.

" so why are you out this late on a school night".

" getting beer I have a friend who gets me it my higher classmate friends want to get drunk we're roommates".

" that's not smart your parents let you move in with people only a year or two older that get drunk".

" well my parents died in a car reck so I've lived with my friends for a while I live with four male and my younger sister she and I are a pair of triplets my little brother Matthew is moving back to America he lived with our aunt in Canada he had the hardest time copping with their deaths I'm happy for us to be back together again". Arthur listened patching up Alfred's arm.

" hm sounds like a sad story I'm happy you get to see each other…there". Arthur said finishing wrapping the cut. " do you want me to take you home".

" I have to get alcohol and fresh tomatoes or my friend Toni will start swinging".

" fist".

" an ax".

" um alright I'll get it for you this once alright".

" alright thank you Arthur".

" it's almost midnight".

" AGH MIDNIGHT DAMN IT I HAVE A PAPER DUE TOMORROW SHIT". Alfred yelled surprising Arthur.

" what's-it-about".

" I HAVE TO INTERVIEW A FOREIGN PERSON WHICH MY BITCH TEACHER ASSIGNED FIVE PARAGRAPHS DUE TOMORROW TODAY AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED AND ALL MY FRIENDS ARE FOREIGN AND BUSY WHAT AM I GONNA DO".

" ah…well I could help you Alfred".

" oh DUDE SERIOUSLY THAT WOULD BE SUPER AWESOME ALL YOUR DOING FOR ME".

" alright let's go get your friends drinks and tomatoes". Arthur said and Alfred jumped out of the room running down the hall putting his jacket one while Arthur stayed behind.

Arthur stared at the bloody cloth he had used to clean Alfred's wound then he lifted it to his face and smelled it.

" mmm". ' smells so good it makes me hungry'.

" ARTHUR HURRY UP".

" IM COMING DON'T BE RUDE". Arthur said and grabbed his jacket he had taken off to clean Alfred's wound. He headed out Alfred already in the car.

" hmph what a kid he smells delicious as well". Arthur said and then climbed in his car taking off down the road to a near grocery store. After Alfred grabbed the freshest tomatoes, a case of regular and German beer, some stuff to mix to make Toni's drinks, and some French wine imported he gave the money to England and waited outside the car in the snow for him.

" Oi you could get sick Alfred your arms already hurt don't damage your health".

" I'm fine let me help". Alfred said carefully putting the beer and other stuff in the car.

Once they reached Alfred's house to drop off the stuff Arthur stayed in the car while Alfred lifted the boxes and carried the other stuff all with an injured arm.

" FRANCIS OPEN THE FUCK UP IM FREEZING". Alfred yelled and the door swung open to his sister who looked pissed.

" ALFRED FOSTER JONES WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK YOU LEFT AT NIGHT ALL ALONE WITHOUT WINTER WEAR YOU HAVE SCHOOL AND A GAME TOMORROW MATTHEW EVEN CAME HERE EARLY TO SEE US".

" Hey Matt and I went to get you guys drinks and here's some tomatoes for Antonio I've got to run I have a school paper due tomorrow and I have to interview a friend".

" from school".

" no he's a bit older we just met".

" EH YOU IDIOT STRANGER DANGER".

" hey I guy almost hit me and he helped me out with my cut". Alfred said showing his wrapped arm.

" oh are you all right damn it Gilbert and Francis".

" gotta go see you both tomorrow". Alfred said before taking off to the car and hoping in. The two triplets stared as their brother was driven away.

" he's starting to move freely Mattie".

" I know…I fear we won't be close anymore if he moves on in the world". Matthew said holding the beer his sister wrapping her free hand around his head leaning him against her.

" I know Mattie I know- TONI WE GOT YOUR GIRLY DRINKS". Amelia yelled as they walked inside.

" where's Al".

" hanging with a dude he met so he can pass that bitches class".

" I see".

" oh well watch him he's a special one plus Francis is already watching him".

" EH". The twins gave disturbed faces.

" AW monsieur you have to tell them".

" it's obvious take your wine".

" so it's us five I believe Lovino is asleep oui".

" yes perv".

" 'et's drink our minds out no". Francis said.

" you have a mind is it safe from perv you".

" I am all ze same". Francis said taking the first drink.

Meanwhile Alfred now sat in Arthur's study getting help with his essay.

" alright how long have you been in the United States".

" hm 2-3 years". Arthur said and Alfred jotted it down.

" how is America treating you".

" kindly surprising of what I heard".

" what is your favorite thing about America".

" the funny festivals and traditions you have". Alfred continued to jot down word after word.

" compared to your county what is America like".

" they are similar yet different in their unique ways far to many to list".

" alright thanks Arthur is it ok if I stay in here and right this".

" alright I'll be in my bedroom if you need me down the hall".

" alright thanks dude". Alfred said and returned to his paper as Arthur stepped out slowly closing the door.

" he smells so good I want to devour him so much…but he's a guest not an animal". Arthur said walking down the hall and looked back once more before entering the study.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It's a Hero to the Rescue

Arthur woke up at 5:00am and decided to see if Alfred was still here so he checked the guest rooms but no Al. Soon he checked the study and found him…asleep his head on the desk.

" hm". Arthur found the essay and after reading had a few pointers but was actually great for Alfred. " hey Alfred wake up". Arthur said rocking Alfred by his shoulder.

" hm…Francis".

" it's Arthur it's five in the morning you should go home".

" oh Wha…SCHOOL I HAVE TO GO THANKS ARTHUR". Alfred yelled and ran out the door with his stuff and papers.

" come back anytime". Arthur said before walking out to drive Alfred home.

Once he made sure Alfred was in his home he drove off smile on his face.

" the day to pay might come sooner than you think Alfred Foster Jones". Arthur chuckled showing his long pure white fangs.

Meanwhile Alfred managed to make it back to his room and take a shower not waking anyone so he made breakfast.

" hmph Alfred". A shrill voice said waking out of one of the bedrooms.

" oh hey Matt". Alfred look at his brothers choice of clothes he looked like a Canadian flag.

" when'd you get home I mean I slept in your room you never came back".

" I got back an hour ago I conked out over at my friends place sorry I made breakfast".

" what is it".

" pancakes I know how much you like them".

" YES". Matthew yelled and you heard a ton of thumps as the rest of the house fell out of bed.

" WHAT'S GOING ON WHAT HAPPENED". Gilbert yelled poking his head out if the door.

" PANCAKES". Matthew jumped up and down as Alfred watched him and finished cooking.

" alright I've got to go I'm meeting Kiku and Feliks".

" but you haven't eaten".

" I'll grab something". Alfred said grabbing his skateboard, helmet, backpack, and coat then headed out the door.

" NOT THAT FAST FOOD AND IT'S WINTER AL THE SKATEBOARD". Matthew yelled out the door but Alfred was gone.

" dude that was close…my arm hurts a lot maybe I'll go to Arthur after school she if he can do anything".

" ALFRED SAN". Kiku yelled as Alfred approached the two boys.

As Alfred made a dead stop his stomach growled very loud getting stares from the two.

" I forgot breakfast". Saying that earned Alfred two slaps.

" OW".

" who are where's Alfred".

" guys it's me Matt came back last night and I've been distracted bros got any food".

" nope".

" all out".

" oh man at least I got my essay done for that bitches class".

" oh yes who did you interview".

" I interviewed Toris". Feliks said smiling an blushing.

" I interviewed Yao".

" um I interviewed a British dude he's not in school but he is cool dudes".

" Allie's made a new friend AW maybe it's not a friend".

" DUDES I JUST MET HIM YESTERDAY".

" one night stand".

" SHUT UP".

" HA HA HA". The two laughed at Alfred who was fluttered about to beat the crap out of them that is till the bell interrupted.

" oh time for that bitches class". Feliks said and grabbed Alfred who grabbed his board then the three ran into school.

" OK STUDENTS PASS YOUR ESSAYS IN". The teacher said loudly as soon as the bell rang.

Everyone in Alfred's school was a foreign student the city had opened this school for exchange student from around the world a lot of Germans but in his class there was: the Italian Twins Feliciano and Lovino Vargas that kid had a serious temp, then there was Kiku Honda, Feliks Lukasiewicz, Tino Väinämöinen, Vash Zwingli, Lili Zwingli, Matthew was next to him and Amelia who was next to Alfred, Raivis Galante, Eduard Von Bock, and for Feliks liking Toris Lorinaitis it was a small class but the teacher just hated this class she was an old bitch.

As soon as the papers were in she glared flipping through them and then look at Matthew.

" Your the new brat correct".

" uh yes".

" then introduce yourself". She said and went to her desk and Matthew stood up shy.

" um I'm Matthew Williams I'm 17 and I'm from Canada I'm also the youngest of the triplet being Alfred and Amelia's youngest brother".

" dude looks like Al and Em".

" well then sit down now I have work to teach you morons like you can know anything being Mr. Jones' brother you must be as moronic as him".

" EH what".

" I SAID YOU ARE RETARDED". This pissed Alfred off and stood up knocking his desk over.

" YOU SOUR ATTITUDE OLD BITCH DON'T YOU DARE CALL MATT RETARDED".

" WHAT DID YOU SAY JONES".

" YOUR A FUCKIG BITCH I HOPE YOU DIE IF YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO HIM I SWEAR IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO NOW SIT YOUR OLD CRABBY ASS DOWN AND ACTUALLY TEACH AND NOT BURDEN US OLD HAG GOT IT".

" YOUR OUT OF LINE".

" NO YOUR OUT OF LINE AND ALFRED'S RIGHT YOU ARE A BITCH". Feliks said standing up pulling Toris with him.

" ALFRED JONES TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE".WW

" hmph fine who's coming with". Alfred said putting his helmet and grabbed his skateboard walking toward the door.

" AL DON'T LEAVE US". Amelia said grabbing Matthew's arm and ran over to there brother as he rode his skateboard down the hall.

" WAIT FOR US". Feliks yelled and grabbed Toris soon the room was empty except the teacher.

Alfred now was talking to the principle about the teacher that had been yelling and vocally abusing them.

" I know your telling the truth she is getting old and we have teachers waiting for the job I can most likely have her out by tomorrow". The principle said to Alfred in private as the others waited outside.

" alright thank you she called Matt a retard and he just introduced himself I hate her so much".

" just go oh and good luck tonight". Te principle said patting Alfred's shoulder.

" yes sure". Alfred turned and walk out the door a devious smile on his face.

" so Al".

" she's out tomorrow". Alfred said and hugged is siblings. " I've got to go to gym class". Alfred said and his stomach growled.

" Alfred your already hungry".

" I forgot to eat I was so busy and nerves but I'll eat after class". Alfred said taking off his jacket and remembered his arm when pain hit".

" Oi what happened Allie". Francis' voice came from behind and he turned to see his roommates or the Bad Touch Trio he called them.

" STOP CALLING ME THAT DUDE and I told you I cut it on a bar then this British dude came over and helped me". Alfred said and unwrapped it to see a huge gash then wrapped it back up.

" mon ami you should get it checked out no".

" I'll do that later…on second thought Matt tell the coach I got 'sick' he'll cover for me". Alfred said and then skateboarded to the school doors.

" can he do that". Antoni said.

" maybe 'e's in that rebeling stage… MON AMI 'E'S GROWING UP SO FAST". Francis yelled and cried while the other boys tried to calm him.

" it's ok mi amigo we taught him well".

" yah awesome me taught him so well".

" hm". Matthew leaned into his sisters hold staring at were Alfred was.

" he can't can he I mean he's our hero".

" it's alright Matt we'll always be together".

" I hope".

" nothing can pull us apart…right".

" I don't know I mean…your older you should know".

" you could have came out first but your also smarter". The two said walking down the hallway.

" LOVINO~". Antoni yelled and hugged the temperful twin. " I MISSED YOU". He yelled up and pulled the hair sticking out of Lovino's head earning Antoni a punch in the gut but a kiss on the cheek afterwards.

" MAN I LOVE THIS SCHOOL". Amelia yelled from down the hall.

Meanwhile Alfred was on his skateboard ramping down stair bars trying to reach the British mans house out of town.

From what Alfred remembered it was straight opposite of the school so he kept going until he hit some iron bars literally it sent him falling back.

" ow that hurt". Alfred said rubbing his head and opened the bars then walked to the front door. He knocked on the door and waited until the door opened to a shorter man only by a few inches and if hid stand on his tip toes he'd be Alfred's hieght.

" oh hello Alfred…shouldn't you be in school".

" Hey Arthur I cut school but I came to tell you something can I come in it's cold out".

" may I".

" may I please come on".

" come on". Arthur said and opened the door more for Alfred. ' hm came back'. Arthur smirked as he shut the door.

" want some tea".

" I don't drink it got coffee".

" um yes I'll go makes some".

" I can do that I have a unique way of making it I really like it not even my brother and sister like it".

" oh then by all means I was about to make lunch anyway". Arthur said and both of them went to the kitchen.

" anyway that bitch of a teacher called my bro a retard when she just met him so I got her fired we have a new one tomorrow best day ever and I'm so pumped for the game tonight".

" oh yes your the captain of the basketball team right".

" yah dude you should come and watch me…us".

" hm maybe I will". Arthur said as Alfred drank some coffee.

" wanna try there's enough for another cup".

" hm I would I have unique taste as well". Arthur said and Alfred gave him a mug of his coffee. Arthur drank from the mug than stared at Alfred. " wow this is bad".

" PFFT TOLD YOU I LIKE THIS ONLY".

" I ran out I mean this is actually good".

" oh dude sweet you like it too".

" yes maybe I should let you prepare my tea for me".

" HA HA". Arthur sat the empty mug down and went back to cutting celery for his soup he was making. Alfred noticed Arthur's hand was shaking and that he looked really pale and he was sweating.

" hey Arthur are you sick". Alfred said putting down his mug and looking at Arthur.

" I'm just hot it's toasty in here don't you think".

" it's freezing cold come here". Alfred said and put his hand to Arthur's head. " your freezing come on lay down".

" I swear Alfred I'm fine…please leave". Arthur said hunched over on the counter in enormous pain.

" EH why".

" just go please I'll hurt you if you don't". Arthur said and stood straight after collecting enough to block the look of pain.

" dude just trying to help you don't be so mean I mean I owe you".

" yes…you do". Arthur said weaving his arms around Alfred's neck his eyes red. " do you want to pay me back". He said with a seductive look on his face.

" I-I want to help you Arthur what's wrong". Alfred said as Arthur closed the distance between them laying on Alfred's shoulder. " W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUDE". Alfred yelled as he felt Arthur's tongue on his shoulder.

" I'm tasting you what else".

' EEEEEEEEK HE'S A GIANT PERVERT AND HE'S OLD'. Alfred yelled in his head eyes gripped close which swung wide open when he felt a razor blade sharp pain in his neck. Arthur bit him- he bit him Alfred was confused. ' what the hells going on'.

Something wet ran down Alfred's shoulder and he couldn't move the pain magnifying as Arthur pushed his bite tightened. Alfred had no idea what to do he was freaking out and only could get one word out.

" Ar…thur". Alfred immediately felt the bite loosen and he fell against the wall.

" ah…Alfred-why IM SORRY". Arthur said covering his mouth and backing away.

" dude…your a". Alfred's said staring at Arthur with a confused look.

" I'm a vampire Alfred are you o-".

" a Vampire".

" yes I'm truly sor-".

" THAT'S SO COOL ARTHUR".

" AH".

" A VAMPIRE YOUR LIKE MORE AWESOME NOW DUDE". Alfred said with a huge smile a hand on his neck.

" ah- YOUR CRAZY VAMPIRES ARE MONSTERS NOT AMAZING WE KILL PEOPLE WE STEAL THEIR LIVES".

" oh how can you be a monster your only nice".

" YOU GIT HOW CAN YOU BE SO FOOLISH YOU SHOULD BE SCREAMING AT ME NOT PRAISING ME".

" but Arthur your like the coolest dude ever…this is…10 fold". Alfred said and his eyes started to slide close.

" OH ALFRED STAY WITH ME STAY AWAKE". Arthur said shaking Alfred.

" hm".

" DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE".

" let me sleep ok…". Alfred said and fell limp with a smile.

" oh Alfred". Arthur watched and once decided Alfred would keep breathing he difficultly lifted him up the stairs to a free bedroom before throwing him on a bed. " JESUS PETER COME HERE AND HELP ME".

" EH WHAT'S WRONG ARTHUR".

" HE'S SO HEAVY". Arthur said and once he escaped from under Alfred he went to bath well after taking care of Alfred wrapping his neck and covering him up.

After his bath Arthur went to see if Alfred was alright and apparently he was better he was sitting up in the bed smiling at Arthur.

" HEY DUDE". Alfred yelled surprising Arthur.

" LAY DOWN YOU TWIT YOU COULD HURT YOUR NECK". Arthur yelled angrily and pushed Alfred down on the bed.

" dude relax I'm fine…at least my arm doesn't hurt anymore dude that hurt".

" when I tell you to leave you do as told".

" but your ok now…because of my blood".

" people are usually scared and run calling for hunters".

" well you didn't look like you wanted to hurt me and vampires are cool you made my day more and more exciting".

" hmph so aren't you curious about vampires".

" yah a little but the pain his a bit distracting". Alfred said trying to cover his neck.

" come here I'll help you". Arthur said and Alfred scooted over to him. Arthur leaned to Alfred's neck and licked the fang marks.

' EH'. Alfred's eyes widened until Arthur stepped away.

" Ok there you go". He said and Alfred felt his neck no pain no marks.

" WOAH".

" vampire saliva has healing purposes".

" woah what else can you do".

" vampires are no different than humans we have one extra gene which causes our blood craving and other abilities we do not age slowly we do not die or sparkle in sunlight we are practically human".

" oh so then you take me back to school".

" you need to rest".

" but I have to be at school to play basketball tonight- DUDE ARE YOU COMING". Alfred said worried.

" uh well that's a bit difficult you see the Kirkland Family is one of the most hated families in both vampire and human worlds it's my older brothers faults but they blame me I can't even enroll Peter in school I want him to have a childhood and friends".

" oh then dude I'll buy you a mask that covers your eyes that always works with superhero's".

" um I don't know".

" COME ON WE'RE FRIENDS DUDE YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE GAME".

" alright but if I get caught because of you and Peter gets hurt I'll get you with all my vengeance".

" um ok then let's make a promise". Alfred said holding up his pinky like a little kid but Arthur just chuckled and mimicked.

" fine I'll start I Arthur Kirkland to protect you Alfred Foster Jones from any vampires wishing to harm you, your family, and your friends". Arthur connected his pinky with Alfred's.

" Alright then I Alfred Foster Jones promise to keep you Arthur Kirkland's secret safe so you can remain my friend and to give you blood when needed you know so no one gets hurt". Alfred said smiling widely.

" oh…your an idiot but if you insist I agree". Arthur said and they tightened their pinky's.

" ALRIGHT LET'S EAT AND GO BACK TO SCHOOL". Alfred shot up and Arthur was dumb found.

Now after Alfred ate Arthur took him back to the school he was tackled by the Frenchman and the Spanish man.

" ALLIE VOU TOOK FOREVER". Francis yelled fake crying and hugging him like Antonio.

" YES MI AMIGO WHERE WERE YOU".

" I went to visit a friend and ate and conked out on accident".

" Allie ve vere so worries no". Francis cuddled into Alfred freaking him out.

" dude this is worse than your wash your dishes policy".

" Alfred vour so tense on vour shoulder on vour back and here especially". Francis said patting Alfred's butt.

" UAH". Alfred jumped back and landed behind Gilbert.

" DON'T WORRY AWESOME ME WILL STOP THESE TWO PERVERTS". Gilbert yelled and tackled the two other guys.

" I'm gonna go find my brother and sister now". Alfred said and took off as fast as he could.

" MON CHÉRÉ". Francis yelled out to Alfred as Gilbert put Antonio in a headlock.

" he didn't look good did he". Antonio said getting both males attention.

" 'e's lacking sleep no".

" maybe you should take him to the clinic".

" oui I'll give ze check up no".

" no dude you giant pervert". The Spaniard said Gilbert chuckling in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM TEMPRERAILY DISCONTINUING THIS STORY TILL ITS UPDATED AND THIS IS WHY THERE WOMT BE AN UPDATE SOON**


End file.
